


Трагикомедия

by WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьеса в пяти действиях, повествующая о том, что случилось с Мстителями после событий «Эры Альтрона».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трагикомедия

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** реинкарнация

**ТРАГИКОМЕДИЯ  
Пьеса в пяти действиях**

**ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА**

 _ **Стивен Роджерс-мл. (Стивен Роджерс)** , студент юридического факультета, 24 года.  
 **Бен Джефферсон (Джеймс Барнс)** , юрист, 30 лет.  
 **Наталья Прански (Наташа Романова)** , выросла вместе со Стивом Роджерсом и Сэмом Пайпером, палеонтолог, 27 лет.  
 **Сэм Пайпер (Сэм Уилсон)** , хороший друг Стивена Роджерса и Натальи Прански, киноактер, скандалист, 29 лет.  
 **Энтони Старк-мл.** , единственный наследник Энтони Старка-старшего, владелец «Старк Индастриз», друг семьи Роджерсов, хороший друг Бена Джефферсона, физик, 36 лет.  
 **Эд Джонс (полковник Честер Филлипс)** , юрист, отчим Бена Джефферсона, директор Щ.И.Т.а – одной из самых успешных юридических фирм в США; 62 года.  
 **Ричард Роджерс** , сын Стивена Роджерса-старшего.  
 **Кэтлин Роджерс** , жена Ричардa Роджерсa.  
 **Люк Одинсон (Локи)** , юрист, брат Тома Одинсона, 38 лет.  
 **Николас Джозеф Фьюри** , руководитель ФБР, 55 лет.  
 **Стэнли Либер** , дворецкий в особняке Старков, 92 года._

  
 **ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЕРВОЕ**

 _9 января 2021 года  
12:25  
Бруклин, штат Нью-Йорк  
Дом Стивена Роджерса-мл. Светлая гостиная, обставленная в скандинавском стиле. Cэм Пайпер сидит на диване и читает газету. В комнату входит Стивен Роджерс и садится рядом с Cэмом._  


 **Стивен**. Что читаешь?

 _Сэм показывает газету._

 **Стивен** _(вчитывается в название газеты)_ The Washington Times. С каких это пор ты газеты читаешь? Ах да, точно! _(Улыбается)_. Совсем забыл, что последний месяц в прессе только о тебе и писали.  
 **Сэм**. Смейся. А я, между прочим, читаю о политике, о террористических группировках. Кстати, тут есть статья о друге твоего деда.  
 **Стивен**. Что? Дай-ка сюда. _(Забирает газету, читает вслух.)_ Седьмого января была обнаружена еще одна лаборатория ГИДРЫ. Как выяснилось, лаборатория была заброшена в течение последних тридцати-тридцати пяти лет. По словам очевидцев, во время проведения операции в лаборатории были найдены останки мужчины приблизительно двадцати пяти-тридцати лет. Фил Коулсон, заместитель руководителя ФБР, лично подтвердил эту информацию. Экспертам удалось установить, что останки принадлежат Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу. По словам замдиректора, Дж. Барнс, который с тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего года считался погибшим, на самом деле находился в плену у ГИДРЫ.  
Напоминаем, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был другом детства Капитана Америки. После освобождения из плена в тысяча девятьсот сорок третьем году он вместе со Стивом Роджерсом... _(Неожиданно замолкает и задумывается.)_

 _В гостиную входит Наталья._

 **Наталья** _(Сэму)_. Что это с ним?  
 **Сэм**. Кажется, это из-за новости в газете. О друге его деда.  
 **Стивен**. Странно.  
 **Наталья**. Что странно?  
 **Стивен**. То, что отец соврал мне.  
 **Сэм**. Как это?  
 **Стивен**. Я никогда об этом никому не говорил. Отец попросил. Думаю, он не хотел, чтобы мама или кто либо еще узнал. _(Вымученно улыбается.)_  
 **Сэм**. Но сейчас же ведь ты можешь рассказать?  
 **Наталья**. Сэм!  
 **Стивен**. Нет, он прав. Теперь это уже неважно. _(Ненадолго замолкает.)_ В день своей смерти отец попросил всех выйти из палаты и оставить меня с ним наедине. После того как все вышли, он сказал, что все это напомнило ему последние минуты дедушки. Я понял, что, говоря «все это», он имеет в виду больничную палату и ожидание смерти в окружении родных людей. Дед умер в такой же обстановке. Неизвестный яд за месяц отнял у него все силы, и все, включая бабушку, знали, что его не спасти. Последние дни своей жизни он провел в больнице. После того как его отсоединили от аппарата жизнеобеспечения, он прожил еще целых три дня. Целых три дня он мучился, и даже сильнодействующие лекарства не спасали от боли. Хотя врачи утверждали, что ему осталось недолго, он не умирал. Будто что-то держало его здесь. Так вот, отец сказал, что дедушка Стивен перед смертью сделал то же самое, попросил всех оставить его с сыном наедине. А потом взял с отца слово, что тот продолжит поиски Джеймса, а когда найдет, позаботится о том, чтобы его останки предали земле на том же самом кладбище, где была похоронена чета Барнсов. После того как отец поклялся исполнить его желание, дед скончался. «Я исполнил данное слово, сынок. Не знаю даже, почему, но мне кажется, ты должен знать об этом» – это было последнее, что я услышал от него. _(Задумывается.)_ Но почему отец солгал мне?  
 **Наталья**. Может, он действительно нашел чьи-то останки и по неизвестным нам причинам подумал, что они принадлежат Джеймсу Барнсу?  
 **Сэм**. А может, он вообще не искал.  
 **Наталья**. Тогда зачем было говорить об этом сыну?  
 **Стивен**. Ребята, я знал об этом и даже иногда помогал ему в поисках. Правда, я не знал, зачем он это делает.  
 **Сэм**. Ну, тогда все ясно. Должно быть, он ничего не нашел и не хотел, чтобы ты занимался этим. Подумай сам: твой отец не хотел, чтобы ты, как и твой дед, всю свою жизнь провел в поисках призрака.  
 **Стивен**. А ведь ты прав, он сам как-то сказал... что иногда ему становится страшно от того, как я с каждым годом все больше превращаюсь в живую копию деда.  
 **Наталья** _(удивленно)_. Он так и сказал тебе?  
 **Стивен**. Не мне. Маме. _(Вспоминает.)_ Тем утром я проснулся рано и не смог больше заснуть, решил спуститься на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Отец был там, стоял перед плитой. Солнце еще не встало, поэтому было довольно сумрачно, я включил свет, он обернулся и в тот же момент вскрикнул и уронил чашку с кофе, что до этого держал в руке. Собирая осколки, попросил меня больше не подкрадываться. Хотя и сам понимал, что дело совсем не в этом. Он обернулся, когда я включил свет. То есть знал, что в комнате не один. А испугался потому, что увидел меня. Я рассказал об этом маме, а утром следующего дня случайно услышал их разговор.

 _Воспоминание Cтивена  
28 декабря 2018 года  
09:10  
Дом Роджерсов. Кухня. Кэтлин и Ричард сидят за столом и разговаривают. _

**Кэтлин**. Ричард, но…  
 **Ричард**. Не пойми меня неправильно. Я опасаюсь, что он будет так же несчастлив, как и его дед.  
 **Кэтлин**. О чем ты? Твой отец был счастлив. Он дал всему миру надежду на спокойную жизнь без войны. У него был ты – его сын. У него была любящая жена и…  
 **Ричард**. И тоска. В глубине глаз. _(Делает паузу.)_ В глубине души. Маму он любил. Я никогда в этом не сомневался. Ни на минуту. Даже когда понял причину этой тоски. Знаешь, он всегда искал его... До самого последнего своего вздоха надеялся... на чудо. На возможность еще раз увидеться с ним.  
 **Кэтлин**. Ты думаешь?..  
 **Ричард**. Не знаю, что и думать. Не могу точно сказать, что это было. Но одно известно наверняка: это было что-то очень сильное. Что-то, чего не смогли уничтожить ни время, ни вечная суета жизни.  
 **Кэтлин**. Но почему ты решил, что сходство с дедом может повлиять на жизнь нашего сына?  
 **Ричард** _(с грустью)_. Его глаза. В них та же самая тоска. Я увидел это еще тогда, в больнице, когда впервые взял его на руки. Он не кричал, как все новорожденные дети, а тихо лежал у меня на руках и смотрел прямо в глаза. Бровки были нахмурены, а в уголках глаз скопились не пролившиеся пока слезы. В тот момент я вспомнил отца. У него было такое же выражение лица, когда он посмотрел на меня в последний раз. Я... боюсь того, что вижу, когда смотрю на него.

 _9 января 2021 года  
Бруклин, та же гостиная.  
12:40_

 **Стивен**. Я долгое время не мог понять, чего отец так боялся. Характер у меня от деда. Это правда, и я это знаю. Но…  
 **Наталья.** И внешность тоже.  
 **Сэм**. Да подождите вы! Я еще в шоке. Так твой дед и Джеймс Барнс...  
 **Наталья** _(предупреждающим тоном)_. Сэм!

 _Сэм смотрит на нее с распахнутыми от удивления глазами._

 **Стивен**. Э-м-м. Если честно, тогда я тоже подумал об этом. Подумал, что дед мог быть таким же, как и… _(Не договаривает.)_  
 **Наталья** _(продолжает его мысль)_. Ты? Бисексуалом?  
 **Стивен**. Я всегда… Мне всегда было неловко из-за этого. Нет-нет, себя я никогда не стыдился. Но всегда думал: «А что было бы, если бы дедушка был жив и узнал об этом? Он простил бы меня или возненавидел?». И знаете, ребята, теперь я понимаю, что это неважно. Потому что я, кажется, понял, чего боялся отец... Мне _(лихорадочно пробегается глазами по заголовку газеты, будто даже сам не знает, как описать свои чувства)_ грустно. Мне больно. Не знаю даже, почему, но мне обидно и за деда, и за Джеймса. Он был все это время жив. Но никто не знал об этом. Никто не спас его. Даже дедушка... Дед умер, так и не узнав, что тот, кого он искал среди мертвых, был жив.  
 **Сэм** _(с грустью)_. Да, невесело как-то получается.  
 **Наталья** _(задумчиво)_. Злая ирония судьбы.  
 **Стивен**. Не думал, что когда-нибудь такое скажу, но я даже немного рад, что деда уже нет. Это было бы для него страшнее самой ужасной смерти.

 _Наталья присаживается рядом со Стивом и обнимает его за плечи. А Сэм хлопает по плечу в знак поддержки.  
Раздается звонок в дверь._

 **Наталья**. Ты кого-то ждешь?  
 **Стивен**. Нет. О черт, только не это!  
 **Наталья и Сэм** _(хором)_. Что?  
 **Стивен**. Старк!  
 **Наталья и Сэм** _(хором)_. Нет, только не это!  
 **Стивен**. Кто-нибудь, откройте эту чертову дверь и скажите, что меня нет. Придумайте что-нибудь правдоподобное. Скажите ему, что я записался в «Адвокаты без границ» и уехал в Тибет.  
 **Энтони** _(приглушенно из-за двери)_. Ребята, это уже не смешно. Я знаю, что вы там, откройте. Cтиви! Сколько ты собираешься прятаться? Всю жизнь?  
 **Наталья**. Защищать права монахов? _(Идет открывать дверь.)_  
 **Сэм**. Да, и впрямь звучит очень правдоподобно. Особенно принимая во внимание то, что ты тоже дал обет безбрачия. Мог бы даже навсегда там остаться.  
 **Энтони** _(из коридора)_. Здравствуй, рыжая!  
 **Стивен** _(серьезным тоном)_. Я не монах. Просто хочу найти того…  
 **Сэм** _(подхватывает за ним)_. ...самого единственного человека. _(Театрально вздыхает.)_  
 **Стивен**. Да иди ты…  
 **Сэм**. Оу! Малыш Стиви наконец-то дорос до таких выражений?

 _В гостиную входит Энтони._

 **Энтони** _(Стиву)_. Ну что ж. Попался! Больше некуда бежать, да?  
 **Сэм** _(Энтони)_. А он разве бежал от тебя?  
 **Энтони**. О да! Проспорил! _(Стиву.)_ И теперь пришло время платить по счетам. _(Зловеще смеется.)_ Я даже придумал, как мы это сделаем! _(Играет бровями.)_

  
 **ДЕЙСТВИЕ ВТОРОЕ**

 **КАРТИНА ПЕРВАЯ**

 _10 января 2021 года  
05:00  
Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк.  
Двухэтажный частный дом. Гостиная. Звонит телефон. Бен спускается со второго этажа._  


 **Бен** _(бормочет сонным голосом)_. Кого это в такое время... _(Берет трубку.)_ Слушаю.  
 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Это я. Прости, что беспокою тебя в такое время, но это срочно.  
 **Бен**. Даже и не проси!  
 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Бен! Прошу, просто послушай. Этот скандал очень скоро может перерасти в международный и межрасовый конфликт. Нельзя терять ни секунды!  
 **Бен**. Пусть кто-нибудь другой занимается этим делом. Пап, ты же знаешь, что я уже четвертый год работаю без отдыха. Кстати, я уже заказал билет. Вылетаю завтра.  
 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Другие не могут. У Эмили перелом ноги. Том может убить этого... Ты знаешь, что он может. Мне лишние проблемы не нужны. А от Люка он сам отказался. Ты бы видел его лицо, когда я предложил кандидатуру Люка. Не знаю, что тот ему сделал в прошлый раз, но он даже слышать его имя не может. _(Удовлетворенно.)_ Чуть не заплакал. А у всех остальных и так много дел.  
 **Бен**. Да уж, эта змея своим ядовитом языком даже глухого может довести до нервного срыва.  
 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Бен, ну, что скажешь?

 _Бен недовольно молчит._

 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Нужно как можно быстрее разрешить эту проблему. Пятнадцать минут назад мне звонил Фьюри. В свете последних событий им и так нелегко приходится. Еще и этот придурок хочет устроить вторую Гражданскую.  
 **Бен**. В свете последних событий? А что случилось?  
 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Много всего. Но это не телефонный разговор. Если завтра приедешь в офис, я просвещу тебя.  
 **Бен** _(усаживается на диван и зевает)_. Завтра я уже буду на Карибах. _(Язвительно.)_ Обещаю посылать открытки. А что касается этого придурка, то он каждый год устраивает... Вы просто телевизор не смотрите. Ему это необходимо так же, как нормальным людям – кислород. Это не первый раз. На протяжении пяти последних лет такое уже случалось. Рано или поздно он успокоится.  
 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Он, может, и успокоится, но другие – нет. Вырывать волосы начинающей актрисе – вчерашней стриптизерше – это одно, а попытаться вырвать волосы уважаемой французской актрисе, которая стриптизершей была лет двадцать назад – это уже проблема мирового масштаба. Сынок, просто знай, что мне, нет, нам – всей Америке – сейчас нужна твоя помощь!  
 **Бен** _(хохочет)_. Какой пафос! Тебе бы политиком стать. Ну ладно.  
 **Эд** _(по телефону, радостным голосом)_. Спасибо, сынок. Ты и представить себе не можешь, какое это счастье – на старости лет знать, что у тебя есть сын, который никогда не оставит тебя в беде.  
 **Бен**. Звучит как реклама прокладок. Когда первое заседание?  
 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Нет, скорее как реклама шампуня от перхоти. Пока неизвестно. В любом случае мы должны сделать все возможное, чтобы на первом же заседании судья закрыл это дело. Но самое важное – все должно разрешиться миром.  
 **Бен**. И как, по-твоему, я это сделаю? Возьму их за руки и попрошу в знак примирения поцеловать друг друга в щечку?  
 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Я в тебя верю! У тебя все получится. А что касается дела – в десять будь в офисе, все обсудим, и ты узнаешь то, что должен знать. Твой подзащитный тоже обещал прийти.

  
 **КАРТИНА ВТОРАЯ**

 _10 января 2021 года  
10:10  
Здание Щ.И.Т.а. Кабинет директора. В кабинете Люк Одинсон, Бен Джефферсон и Эд Джонс._  


 **Эд**. Доброе утро.  
 **Бен**. Смотря для кого. Для тебя, может быть, оно и доброе. Ну, и где же наш Мистер Сенсация?

 _Все молчат._

Только не говорите, что он решил остаться дома!  
 **Эд.** Звонил несколько минут назад. Сказал, сегодня никак не сможет.  
 **Бен**. Безответственность этого человека не знает границ. _(Злится.)_ Знаете...  
 **Эд** _(прерывает)_. Бен, успокойся. _(Протягивает ему папку.)_ Вот! Личное дело Сэма Пайпера. Ознакомься.  
 **Бен**. Не нужно. Я все о нем уже наизусть знаю. Двадцать девять лет, актер – должен сказать, что талантливый, – обожает скандалить и доводит всех своих адвокатов до безумия, много говорит…

 _Люк укоризненно смотрит на Бена._

Ну ладно, не всех адвокатов. Оказывается, есть в нашем бренном мире такие редкие экземпляры, которые могут заставить непревзойденного болтуна замолчать. И даже расплакаться.  
 **Люк**. Да. И представь себе, в вашем бренном мире есть еще и такие реликтовые разумные виды, которым в течение пяти последних лет каким-то образом удалось ни разу не встретиться с непревзойденным болтуном в суде.  
 **Бен**. Что я могу сказать? Судьба берегла меня для этого дня.  
 **Эд**. Люк, Бен, хочу напомнить, что вы уже давно не дети. Поэтому, будьте добры, ведите себя соответственно.  
 **Люк**. Прошу прощения, сэр.  
 **Бен**. Прости, пап.  
 **Эд.** Я сказал, Бен, не ведите себя как дети!  
 **Бен**. Простите. Сэр.  
 **Эд**. А теперь перейдем к более важным вопросам. Сначала уточним то, что нам уже известно. Шестнадцатого декабря прошлого года в Карнеги-холл* состоялся вечер, посвященный немецкому композитору Людвигу Ван Бетховену**. Там присутствовало много почетных гостей со всех стран мира. К нашему сожалению, Пайпер тоже там был.  
Все произошло после концерта. Когда гости потихоньку прощались и расходились по домам, Пайпер почему-то набросился на одну из приглашенных, которой и оказалась наша всеми любимая и уважаемая актриса. Естественно, телохранители его остановили. Но там были журналисты – и, конечно же, они позаботились о том, чтобы все узнали об этом инциденте. Как бы удивительно ни было, но Пайпер не хотел, чтобы дело дошло до суда. Он созвал пресс-конференцию и сделал официальное заявление о том, что этот инцидент носит личный характер. Попытался напугать журналистов, напомнив им о неприкосновенности частной жизни. Но фанаты и все афроамериканское население страны назвали его трусом. Можно сказать, что сейчас он в бегах. Скрывается ото всех и пытается лишний раз не попадаться на глаза.  
 **Бен** _(иронично)_. Стареет, должно быть. А что говорит пострадавшая?  
 **Эд**. Сама пострадавшая говорит, что видела последний фильм с участием Пайпера, который называется «Я – реальный человек»***, и игра актера ей так понравилась, что она запомнила имя персонажа. И когда увидела этого актера, захотела с ним познакомиться и выразить свое восхищение. Но имени актера она не знала и поэтому назвала его именем того самого персонажа – Майком. А Пайпер утверждает, что она назвала его «Мкахакки» и он посчитал это выражением неуважения не только к собственной персоне, но и по отношению к персонажу, которого он сыграл.  
 **Бен**. Она же француженка. С ее акцентом неудивительно, что она не смогла правильно произнести это слово. Боже... _(Устало трет лоб.)_ Я думаю, нужно встретиться с ее адвокатами и разрешить конфликт до суда. Но сперва надо обговорить все детали с Пайпером. Вы сказали, что он скрывается. Не знаете, где?  
 **Эд**. Знаем. Ты хочешь поговорить с ним сегодня же?  
 **Бен**. Да, было бы неплохо. Зачем терять время?  
 **Эд** _(собирает документы со стола)_. Ну, тогда пошли. _(Люку.)_ Ты пока узнай, как там Эмили.  
 **Люк**. Конечно, сэр.

 _Эд выходит из кабинета. Бен тоже собирается выйти вслед за отчимом._

 **Люк** _(окликает Бена)_. Бен, он обожает провоцировать людей. Я про Пайпера. Знаешь, его можно понять. Может, тебе это покажется странным, но он не пьет, не курит, не употребляет. А развлечься хочется. Вот он и веселится за счет жестокого геноцида нервных клеток окружающих его людей. Мой тебе совет: что бы он ни делал, держи себя в руках. И не просто держи себя в руках, а по возможности стань самым огромным айсбергом на Земле.  
 **Бен** _(с доброй усмешкой)_. Нет, самый огромный айсберг – это ты.  
 **Люк** _(самодовольно)_. Да уж, против правды не попрешь. _(Переходит на серьезный тон.)_ Я видел тебя во время работы. Поверь, у тебя потенциал Северного Ледовитого океана. Ты сможешь.  
 **Бен**. Спасибо. Правда. Не ожидал от тебя такой заботы. _(Благодарно улыбается, кивает и выходит из кабинета.)_  
 **Люк** _(себе)_. Ну что ты? И я тоже не ожидал, что ты согласишься нянчиться с этим идиотом. Я-то думал, опять мне придется нести это тяжкое бремя на плечах. Хотя не жалуюсь. Было весело. _(С грустью вздыхает.)_ Мне нравилось дразнить его. _(Гадко улыбается.)_.

  
 **ДЕЙСТВИЕ ТРЕТЬЕ**

 **КАРТИНА ПЕРВАЯ**

 _10 января 2021 года  
16:00  
Бруклин, штат Нью-Йорк. Гостиная Стивена Роджерса.  
Сэм сидит на прежнем месте. Наталья в кресле._  


 **Сэм** _(смотрит на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж)_. Интересно, что они там делают?  
 **Наталья**. Не знаю, что они там делают. Знаю только, что такой шанс Тони не упустит.  
 **Сэм**. Бедный Стив. Тони не отстанет от него, пока не отыграется за все. Не знаешь, о чем они спорили?  
 **Наталья**. Хотела спросить то же самое у тебя.

 _Раздается звонок в дверь._

 **Сэм** _(Наталье)_. Это Джонс – директор Щ.И.Т.а. Звонил недавно, сказал, что нашел адвоката.  
 **Наталья**. Неужели? Интересно, какие золотые горы обещал Джонс твоей новой жертве? _(Смеется.)_  
 **Сэм**. Нат, пожалуйста, не мешай. Лучше иди и спасай Стива. Ему сейчас помощь точно не помешает.  
 **Наталья**. Нет уж, я останусь здесь. _(Пытается не улыбаться.)_ В конце концов, такое только раз в жизни случается.

 _В дверь звонят еще несколько раз._

 **Сэм** _(громко)_. Иду! _(Сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, Наталье.)_ Пожалуйста!  
 **Наталья**. Иди уже. Они сейчас подумают, что дома никого нет, и уйдут.

  
 _Сэм выходит из гостиной и идет открывать дверь. Из прихожей доносятся негромкие голоса. Эд Джонс и Бен Джефферсон входят в гостиную в сопровождении Сэма_.

 **Эд и Бен** _(Наталье)_. Мисс!  
 **Наталья**. Добрый день, господа. _(Эду.)_ Я вам не помешаю?  
 **Эд** _(смотрит сначала на Сэма, а потом на Бена)_. Думаю, нет.  
 **Бен** _(вежливо)_. Если мистер Пайпер не возражает, конечно же.  
 **Сэм** _(пристально смотрит на Наталью)_. Нет, я не против.  
 **Эд.** Тогда начнем.

 _В это время на втором этаже.  
Комната Стивена Роджерса. Энтони и Стивен разговаривают у зеркала._

 **Стивен**. Старк, будь человеком.  
 **Энтони** _(мотает головой)_. Не-а!  
 **Стивен**. Боже, дед наверняка несколько раз перевернулся в гробу. O маме с папой даже не говорю.  
 **Энтони**. Капитан был человеком слова. Сказал – сделал! Будь внуком своего деда!  
 **Стивен**. Вряд ли деду когда-либо приходилось делать нечто подобное.  
 **Энтони**. Малыш, не забывай, что я обещал твоему отцу приглядывать за тобой. И я старше тебя – ты просто обязан меня слушаться.  
 **Стивен** _(возмущенно)_. Шляешься по ночным клубам до утра, а потом мне приходится таскать тебя домой. Поишь меня всякой гадостью, хотя и знаешь, что мне нельзя много пить – а потом оказывается, что мы спорили. И как ни странно, я проспорил. Заботишься на славу!  
 **Энтони**. Пьешь ты не так уж и много. К тому же, проиграл не только ты. Я, между прочим, уже поплатился. И не хныкал, как ты!  
 **Стивен**. Интересно, что ты называешь платой. То, что весь прошлый год жил как добропорядочный человек?  
 **Энтони**. Ага! Для меня это наказание.  
 **Стивен**. Старк, имей совесть!  
 **Энтони**. Не могу. _(Серьезным тоном.)_ Мы расстались.  
 **Стивен** _(удивленно)_. С кем?  
 **Энтони**. С моей совестью. Не выдержала и ушла от меня. _(Хихикает.)_  
 **Стивен**. Ты за это заплатишь!  
 **Энтони**. Да-да, знаю. _(Широко улыбается.)_ Ну что ж, пойдем. Ребята уже заждались нас.

 _Стивен и Энтони спускаются на первый этаж. В это время в гостиной Эд и Бен пришли к соглашению и собираются уходить. Бен встает и протягивает руку Сэму, тот отвечает на рукопожатие._

 **Бен** _(холодным деловым тоном и с каменным лицом)_. Запомните: без моего разрешения – не разговаривать ни с кем. Даже с родными. Договорились?  
 **Сэм** _(уныло)_. Да. Обещаю.

 _Когда гости собираются выйти, в гостиную входит Энтони, а за ним в меру стройная, высокая брюнетка с длинными волнистыми волосами. На ней черное свободное платье, черный жакет и туфли на невысокой платформе. Девушка выглядит испуганной. Наталья хихикает, а Сэм смотрит на девушку, вытаращив глаза. Бен встречается с ней взглядом и застывает на месте. Весь его вид – пристальный взгляд, безвольно открытый рот – говорит о том, что он глубоко потрясен._

 **Энтони**. О, Бен? Что ты зд... _(замечает Эда)_. Мистер Джонс? _(Явно недоумевая.)_ Какими судьбами?

 _Бен не отвечает и даже не замечает Энтони._

 **Эд**. Добрый день, Энтони. _(Бросает на пасынка беглый взгляд.)_ Бен будет представлять мистера Пайпера в суде. _(Разглядывает незнакомку.)_  
 **Энтони** _(опомнившись)_. А это Ст… Стелла. Стелла – подруга Нат. Натальи, то есть. _(Указывает на Наталью и пытается не смеяться.)_  
 **Эд** _(уважительно склоняет голову)_. Мисс!

 _Стивен растерянно смотрит на Эда._

 **Эд**. Бен?  
 **Бен**. А? _(Все еще смотрит на Стива, уверенный, что это девушка.)_  
 **Эд** _(озадаченно смотрит на пасынка)_. У нас много дел. _(Строго.)_ Нам пора.  
 **Бен** _(наконец-то смотрит на отца)_. Что?  
 **Эд**. Идем!  
 **Сэм**. Я вас провожу.  
 **Эд**. Хорошего дня, господа!

  
 _Эд, Бен и Сэм уходят._  
 _Стивен стоит неподвижно и смотрит в одну точку. Сэм, проводив гостей, возвращается в гостиную._  


 **Сэм** _(сердито)_. Какого хрена вы творите?  
 **Энтони**. Стив?

 _Стивен не отвечает._

 **Энтони** _(Стивену)_. Ты обиделся? Да ладно! _(Хохочет во весь голос.)_ Было же ведь прикольно. _(Сэму.)_ Бена, кстати, чуть удар не хватил. _(Вытирает слезы.)_ Боже, давно уже я так не развлекался!

 _Наталья и Сэм обеспокоенно смотрят на Стивена, который по-прежнему не реагирует на окружающих._

 **Энтони** _(серьезным тоном)_. Ладно, все! Стив?

 _Стивен все еще смотрит в одну точку и не двигается._

Послушай, я прощу прощения. И будем считать, что ты выполнил условия спора.

 _Стивен не реагирует._

 _(Выходит из себя и повышает голос.)_ Парень, да что с тобой?  
 **Стивен** _(переводит взгляд на Энтони и смотрит ему прямо в глаза)_. Все в порядке. _(Отрешенно.)_ Я выполню условия до конца! _(Ничего не выражающим голосом.)_ Человек должен держать данное им слово. _(Уходит на второй этаж.)_  
 **Сэм** _(Энтони, резко)_. Это было слишком! Даже для тебя!  
 **Наталья**. Кажется, он обиделся. Так о чем же вы спорили?  
 **Энтони**. Это было в прошлом году, вы тоже были там. Мы праздновали мой день рождения.  
 **Сэм**. Но Стив же ведь слишком много выпил в тот день? Он хотя бы понимал, о чем речь?  
 **Энтони** _(недоуменно)._ Он не пил, хотя вел себя странно. Так и не понял, почему он согласился на такое. Кстати, я тоже проиграл и уже выполнил условие спора.  
 **Сэм** _(недоверчиво)_. Да?  
 **Энтони**. Да! Я уже год не хожу в ночные клубы.  
 **Сэм** _(саркастично)_. О-о-о! Это серьезно!  
 **Наталья** _(нетерпеливо)_. О чем вы спорили?  
 **Энтони**. Не могу сказать.  
 **Сэм.** Кто выиграл?  
 **Энтони**. Парень по имени Люк – мой юрист-консультант. Работает в фирме Эда.  
 **Сэм**. Кстати, откуда ты Джонса знаешь?  
 **Энтони**. Мне было где-то девятнадцать–двадцать, когда Джонсы купили особняк по соседству. Со временем я подружился с Беном. Он хороший парень. _(Шутливо.)_ Если обидишь его, будешь иметь дело со мной.  
 **Наталья** _(весело)_. Не обидит! Не сможет!

 _Сэм гневно смотрит на Наталью._

 **Наталья**. Ты бы видел нашего весельчака. Разъяренный тигр вдруг стал милой кошечкой. _(Хохочет.)_  
 **Сэм**. Он слишком хладнокровный человек. Невозмутимый. У меня было такое ощущение, будто я разговариваю с роботом. Да, точно, он – робот.  
 **Энтони**. Он нормальный человек. А в терминатора обычно превращается только при необходимости. Должно быть, он наслышан о твоих «подвигах».  
 **Наталья** _(насмешливо)_. А кто не наслышан?  
 **Энтони**. Ладно. Собирайтесь, нам уже пора.

  
 **КАРТИНА ВТОРАЯ**

 _10 января 2021 года  
19:30  
Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк.  
Улица возле дома Бена. Бен и Эд стоят возле машины._  


 **Эд**. Бен, ты так и будешь молчать?

 _Бен ищет ключи и не может их найти._

 **Бен** _(растерянно)._ Я не знаю, где ключи.  
 **Эд**. В правом внутреннем кармане пиджака.  
 **Бен** _(находит)._ Да, точно!

 _Входят в дом. Бен идет в гостиную и тяжело оседает в кресло. Эд следует его примеру и садится в соседнее._

 **Эд**. Бен, что происходит? Дело же ведь не в Пайпере?.. Я начинаю волноваться за тебя. Ты знаешь эту девушку?

  
 _Тишина_.

Или знал когда-то?  
 **Бен** _(обессилено откидывается на спинку кресла и беспомощно смотрит на отца)_. Не знал. Никогда.  
 **Эд** _(полувопросительно)._ И твое нынешнее состояние никак не связано с ней?  
 **Бен**. Ее глаза. Они такие красивые. Такие знакомые. (Тихо шепчет.) Родные. Мне хочется смотреть на них вечно!

 _Эд смотрит ошарашенно, несколько раз пытается что-то сказать, но не находит подходящих слов._

 **Бен**. Да, ты прав, отец. Кажется, я ошибся. Я не гей!  
 **Эд**. А такое случалось раньше? То есть раньше тебя не интересовали девушки... женщины, боже, я совсем запутался…  
 **Бен** _(смотрит в окно)._ Девушки были… в старших классах. Пока я не определился. Знаешь, она не девушка.  
 **Эд**. Согласен, что она не красавица – слишком высокая, костлявая, да и плечи немного шире – но она определенно девушка.  
 **Бен**. Я не об этом. Она не просто девушка. В ней есть что-то особенное. _(Собирается с мыслями.)_ Еще ни один человек не вызывал во мне таких чувств. _(Вдруг будто оживившись, наконец-то, смотрит на отца.)_ Ты сказал, она некрасивая?!  
 **Эд**. Нет! Я…  
 **Бен**. Я не обратил на это внимания. Черт!  
 **Эд**. Что?  
 **Бен**. На самом-то деле я ведь ни на что не обратил внимания: только глаза. _(Тараторит.)_ Я не знаю, какие у нее волосы, губы, уши, рост, руки…  
 **Эд** _(прерывает)._ Она худая, высокая… волосы темные. А уши я не заметил – волосы были распущены.

 _Звонит домашний телефон._

 **Бен** _(нехотя поднимает трубку)._ Джефферсон слушает.  
 **Энтони** _(по телефону)._ Ты еще дома? Где твой мобильник? Почему не отвечаешь?  
 **Бен**. Успокойся. Мобильник, видимо, остался в машине.  
 **Энтони** _(по телефону)._ Ты же ведь придешь?  
 **Бен**. Что? Куда?  
 **Энтони**. _(по телефону)._ Ну все! Я обиделся! В прошлом году я тебя простил, но в этот раз – если не придешь на мой день рождения, можешь смело считать, что у тебя нет больше друга по имени Энтони!  
 **Бен**. Черт! Черт, я совсем забыл! Я приду. Не обижайся, старик, я обязательно буду там!  
 **Энтони** _(по телефону, обиженно)._ Сам старик! Придурок!

 _Раздаются гудки. Бен стоит неподвижно и несколько минут смотрит на трубку. А потом быстро набирает какой-то номер._

 **Бен**. Тони, а та девушка будет там? Подруга мисс Прански?  
 **Энтони** _(по телефону)._ Ст… Стелла. Зачем она тебе?!  
 **Бен**. Неважно! Поговорим потом.  
 **Энтони**. _(по телефону)._ Поторопись!  
 **Бен**. Ладно. (Кладет трубку.)  
 **Эд**. Идем?  
 **Бен**. Да! Я только переоденусь. (Уходит на второй этаж.)

  
 **ДЕЙСТВИЕ ЧЕТВЕРТОЕ**

 **КАРТИНА ПЕРВАЯ**

 _10 января 2021 года  
21:50  
Особняк Энтони. Во дворе много машин. Эд и Бен выходят из машины и направляются к парадным дверям. Несколько мужчин беседуют возле дома. Один из них – Пирс. Он узнает Эда._  


 **Пирс**. О, мистер Джонс! Сколько лет, сколько зим! _(Протягивает руку.)_  
 **Эд**. Здравствуйте, мистер Пирс! Как у вас дела?  
 **Пирс**. Отлично! А это ваш сын, я прав? _(Кивком указывает на Бена.)_  
 **Эд**. Да! Это он.  
 **Пирс**. Совсем вырос! В последний раз, когда я его видел, он еще в школу не ходил.  
 **Эд**. Дети быстро вырастают.  
 **Пирс** _(смеется)_. А мы быстро стареем!  
 **Бен** _(с натянутой улыбкой)_. Я прошу простить меня. Пойду поздравлю именинника.

 _То же само время.  
Гостиная в особняке Энтони. Сэм и Наталья сидят на диване в укромном уголке возле окна и беседуют. Стивен, все еще в женской одежде, сидит на подоконнике и смотрит вдаль._

 **Сэм** _(указывает на Стивена)_. Как думаешь, что с ним? Он сидит там уже несколько часов.  
 **Наталья**. Он обиделся.  
 **Сэм**. Тогда почему не разговаривает с нами? Мы же ведь ни в чем не виноваты. Да мы даже не знали про их спор.  
 **Наталья**. Не знаю. Мне кажется, он в шоке.  
 **Сэм**. Ты прости, конечно же, но Стив не ангел. Видела бы ты, что он творил в колледже. Не думаю, что это из-за того, что произошло днем. _(Усаживается поближе к Наталье и шепчет.)_ Знаешь, а ведь это не первый раз.  
 **Наталья** _(тоже шепчет)_. Он что, и раньше переодевался женщиной?  
 **Сэм**. Однажды. У них в колледже был один преподаватель, который приставал к девушкам. Стив и несколько его друзей решили проучить его. А поскольку самым худым был наш мальчик…  
 **Наталья**. А, поняла, не продолжай. Во имя добра и справедливости готов на все! И что же они сделали с преподавателем?  
 **Сэм.** Стив сказал, что когда тот попытался поцеловать его, он отодвинулся назад, а парик остался в руках преподавателя. Бедняга уволился с работы и до сих пор лечится от импотенции. Теперь поняла, о чем я? Это не из-за чертовой одежды. _(Молчит.)_ Он так смотрел на этого Джефферсона, будто они знакомы.  
 **Наталья**. Я заметила. Джефферсон тоже повел себя странно. Будто знает Стива. Но это невозможно. Я сама первые несколько минут не могла понять, почему вы не сказали мне, что в доме девушка. В этой одежде и в парике он неузнаваем. Даже если они и были знакомы, Джефферсон вряд ли смог бы узнать его.  
 **Сэм** _(с намеком)_. Или же они очень хорошо знали друг друга.  
 **Наталья**. И поэтому… о Боже! Бедняга, должно быть, подумал, что он…  
 **Сэм.** Еще раз сменил ориентацию! _(Хохочет.)_  
 **Наталья**. Не смешно! Если они оба так среагировали на это… кажется, мы сломали парню жизнь. Черт, мне нужно выпить.  
 **Сэм**. Мне тоже! Я принесу.  
 **Наталья.** А я пока поговорю с ним.

 _Сэм уходит. Наталья встает и подходит к Стивену._

 **Наталья**. Стив, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь. Ты обиделся на нас? Но ведь мы с Сэмом не виноваты!  
 **Стивен.** Я никого не виню. И не обижен. Правда. Мне просто не хочется говорить.  
 **Наталья**. Это из-за того парня?

 _Стивен ничего не говорит и смущенно отводит глаза._

 **Наталья**. Ты знал его?  
 **Стивен**. Нет, Нат… он тут ни при чем.  
 **Наталья** _(злится)_. Тогда что, черт возьми, происходит?  
 **Стивен**. Мне плохо! Я задыхаюсь!

 _Наталья обнимает его._

 **Наталья.** И все это никак не связано с адвокатом?  
 **Стивен**. С кем?  
 **Наталья**. Тот парень – он адвокат Сэма. И он крутой! Ты бы видел, как Сэмми мямлил перед ним! _(Хохочет)_

 _В этот момент Наталья видит приближающегося к ним толстого мужчину средних лет._

 **Наталья**. Боже, опять! Стив, помоги!  
 **Стивен**. Что?

 _Наталья обнимает его и целомудренно целует в губы._

 **Наталья** _(шепчет)_. Подыграй мне!

 _Снова целует Стивена в губы. Стивен делает вид, будто отвечает на поцелуй._

 **Наталья** _(шепчет на ухо Стивену)_. Он все еще там?  
 **Стивен.** _(осматривается)_ Кто? Где?

 _Наталья отстраняется и смотрит по сторонам._

 **Стивен**. Можно узнать, зачем мы это сделали?  
 **Наталья**. Ты увидел мужика, который стоял в дверях?

 _Стивен мотает головой._

Какой-то толстый старик весь вечер ходит за мной. Вот я и подумала, что это может сработать. Как в старые добрые времена! Теперь он будет думать, что у меня есть парень, и отстанет!  
 **Стивен**. Ты ничего странного не замечаешь?  
 **Наталья.** Что?  
 **Стивен**. Он не будет думать, что у тебя есть парень. Он уже точно решил, что тебя не интересуют мужчины!  
 **Наталья.** О черт! _(Заливается смехом.)_ Так даже лучше!

 _В это же время в другой части особняка.  
Бен входит в дом. Возле барной стойки сталкивается с Сэмом._

 **Сэм.** О, мистер адвокат! Рад вас видеть.  
 **Бен** _(холодно)_. Аналогично. _(Кого-то ищет среди гостей.)_ Где Тони?  
 **Сэм**. Недавно был здесь.  
 **Бен**. Я поищу его.  
 **Сэм**. Да, конечно!

 _Бен уходит искать Энтони. Бармен выполняет заказ Сэма. Сэм забирает напитки и хочет вернуться назад, но видит Энтони._

 **Сэм**. Тони!

 _Энтони оборачивается к нему._

Бен здесь. Он ищет тебя.  
 **Энтони**. Должно быть, они пришли с мистером Джонсом. Пойду поприветствую их.

 _Энтони хочет уйти, но Сэм останавливает его._

 **Сэм**. Тони, ты так и не сказал, о чем вы спорили со Стивом. Это на него не похоже. Он всегда держит данное им слово, именно поэтому не стал бы спорить, если бы знал условие. Вы точно не напоили его?  
 **Энтони**. Нет, Сэм, все не так. На прошлый мой день рождения Стив был чем то недоволен. Я спросил причину. Он сказал _(пародирует Стивена)_ : «Кажется, я нравлюсь Нат. Не хочу обидеть ее, но она же мне как сестра». Тогда ведь и я сам тоже думал, что нравлюсь ей. Чтобы успокоить Стива, рассказал ему о своих догадках. А он посмеялся и сказал, что я размечтался. Я был уже пьян, мне стало обидно. Не знаю, какую чушь я нес. Знаю только одно: Люк появился будто из ниоткуда и сказал, что мы оба ошибаемся и что когда придет время, вместо городских парней Нат выберет горячего ковбоя с фермы. Должно быть, после этого мы и согласились на спор.  
 **Сэм**. Я-то знаю, что ни в одного из вас она не влюблена. Но откуда Люк это знал?  
 **Энтони** _(шепчет)_. По секрету: он все знает. У меня иногда мороз по коже. Да и Нат после этого разговора с каким-то парнем встречалась. У него были такие страшные зеленые очки. _(Замечает среди гостей Эда.)_  
А вот и мистер Джонс! _(Уходит к Эду.)_

 _В это же время.  
Бен в толпе гостей сталкивается с толстым мужчиной средних лет. Мужчина что-то нервно бормочет себе под нос и, не извинившись, уходит. Бен идет туда, откуда только что выскочил этот мужчина. И видит, как Стив (о котором Бен думает, что это Стелла) целуется с Натальей. Несколько минут стоит неподвижно и смотрит на них. А потом начинает нервно смеяться. Старк, спускаясь со второго этажа, замечает Бена и окликает его. Бен не отвечает, резко поворачивается и, громко смеясь, уходит прочь. Старк идет за ним._

 **Энтони**. Бен, да что сегодня с тобой происходит? Только не говори, что ты тоже не разговариваешь со мной.

 _Бен так же молча выходит из дома и направляется к своему автомобилю. Энтони, догнав его, хватает за локоть и разворачивает лицом к себе._

 **Энтони** _(громко)_. Немедленно объясни, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?  
 **Бен** _(кричит)_. А ты объясни мне _(резким движением руки указывает на дом)_ , кто она такая? Откуда она вдруг появилась?

 _Энтони пытается что-то сказать, но Бен не позволяет ему._

 **Бен**. Почему ты раньше о ней ничего не говорил?  
 **Энтони**. Бен, кто? О ком ты говоришь? Наталья? Прански? Ты знаешь ее! Она выросла вместе с Пайпером и Роджерсом!  
 **Бен** _(нервно)_. Да пошел ты! _(Вырывает локоть.)_

  
 _Бен садится в машину и уезжает. Энтони стоит и смотрит вслед машине. Он выглядит озадаченно. Вдруг выражение его лица меняется. Глаза расширяются, и он несильно хлопает себя ладонью по лбу._

**Энтони**. Так вот о ком он говорит. Боже!

 _Эд подходит к Энтони. По его виду понятно, что он видел недавнюю сцену._

 **Эд**. Тони!  
 **Энтони** _(задумчиво)_. Мистер Джонс, вы не знаете, куда он направляется сейчас?  
 **Эд**. Надеюсь, домой. Энтони, тебя ждут гости, возвращайся назад. А его предоставь мне. _(Уходит.)_

  
 **КАРТИНА ВТОРАЯ**

 _10 января 2021 года  
23:45  
Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк. Дом Бена Джефферсона.  
Эд входит в дом. Вокруг темно. Он проходит в гостиную, включает свет и видит пьяного Бена, который сидит на диване, и пустые бутылки на журнальном столике._  


 **Бен** _(недовольно)_ Н… н-не надо! Выкключи!  
 **Эд** _(не выполнив просьбу, подходит ближе к дивану)_. Что на этот раз случилось?  
 **Бен** Я наказзан! _(Глупо хихикает.)_ Или прокклят! Это наказание, и я… _(его глаза наполняются слезами)_ даже знаааю, за что!  
 **Эд** _(с выражением ужаса на лице)_. Господи! Сынок, о чем ты говоришь?!  
 **Бен** _(кричит)_. Я знаааю, о чем я гговорю! _(Смеется.)_ Я заслужил.  
 **Эд**. Ты слишком много выпил! Тебе нужно хорошенько выспаться. Завтра поговорим. Давай я помогу тебе.  
 **Бен**. Не наадо! Буду спать здесссь!

 _11 января 2021 года  
08:00  
Кухня в доме Бена.  
Бен заходит на кухню и видит Эда, который сидит за столом и пьет кофе. _

**Эд**. Выглядишь ужасно! Садись. _(Наливает для Бена кофе.)_  
 **Бен**. Спасибо!  
 **Эд**. Не за что! Ты же знаешь, что твой старик всегда говорит правду.  
 **Бен**. Я про кофе.  
 **Эд**. А! _(Улыбается.)_ Бен, я хочу знать, что происходит с тобой. Я должен знать. Иначе не смогу помочь тебе!  
 **Бен**. Помочь не сможешь в любом случае. Никто не сможет!  
 **Эд**. Ты вчера наорал на своего лучшего друга в его же день рождения! Да и потом… Кто-то должен тебе помочь. Так не может продолжаться.  
 **Бен**. Ты помнишь ту девушку? Стеллу?  
 **Эд**. Ты вчера у Старка спрашивал о ней, но он, кажется, не понял, о ком ты говоришь. _(В ответ на удивленный взгляд Бена.)_ Я был там и все слышал! Так что с ней?  
 **Бен**. У нее есть подруга!

 _Эд непонимающе смотрит на пасынка._

 **Бен** _(закатывает глаза)_. Партнерша, скорее.  
 **Эд**. А!.. О! Значит, Энтони это имел в виду, когда представил нам ее как подругу мисс Прански! _(Долго смотрит на сына, который, в свою очередь, разглядывает чашку с кофе.)_ Я не хочу чтоб ты думал, будто это наказание.  
 **Бен**. Но именно так все и выглядит. Всю жизнь я отвергал женщин. Даже не смотрел на них. Всего лишь один раз… влюбился. В женщину. И оказалось, что я ей не нужен. По той же причине, по которой женщины были мне не нужны. _(Встает и уходит в свою комнату.)_

  
 **ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЯТОЕ**

 **КАРТИНА ПЕРВАЯ**

 _16 января 2021 года  
11:30  
Особняк Старков. Мастерская Старка. Энтони и Люк разговаривают._  


 **Энтони** _(держит в руках старинные карманные часы)_. Ты уверен, что это не подделка?  
 **Люк.** Абсолютно! Ты же знаешь, меня не так легко обмануть.  
 **Энтони**. А что в коробке?  
 **Люк** _(неуверенно)_. Это фотографии.  
 **Энтони** _(забирает железную коробку у Люка)_. Спасибо! Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не смог их найти.  
 **Люк.** Рад, что смог помочь. Если это все…

 _Слышится стук. Дверь открывается, и в мастерскую заходит пожилой мужчина в строгом костюме. Это Стэнли._

 **Стэнли** _(Энтони)_. Сэр, к вам гость. Мистер Пайпер просит у вас аудиенции.  
 **Энтони**. Боже, Стэнли, Сэм не чужой! Скажи ему, что я в мастерской. Можешь не провожать, дорогу он знает.  
 **Стэнли**. Как пожелаете, сэр.  
 **Люк**. Этот робот тебе не надоел?  
 **Энтони** _(открывая крышку коробки)_. Нет, он исполнительный. И он не робот, просто не любит выражать эмоции. _(Смотрит на фотографии, потом вдруг роняет коробку на пол и хватается за голову двумя руками.)_ Черт, как же больно!  
 **Люк** _(прищурившись, внимательно смотрит на Энтони)_. И давно у тебя это?  
 **Энтони**. Нет. Началось несколько дней назад.  
 **Люк** _(собирая фотографии с пола)_. Интересно!

 _Сэм появляется в дверях._

 **Сэм** _(приближаясь)_. Привет, люди! _(Враждебно смотрит на Люка.)_  
 **Люк** _(с ядовитой улыбкой)_. Добрый день, мистер Пайпер. _(Обоим.)_ Простите, я должен идти.  
 **Энтони**. Да, конечно. Увидимся завтра.  
 **Сэм** _(Энтони)_. Тони, почему ты такой бледный?  
 **Энтони**. Голова немного болит. Ничего, скоро пройдет. _(Берет часы и рассматривает их.)_ Люк говорит, что они настоящие.  
 **Сэм.** Только не говори, что это часы Капитана!  
 **Энтони**. Так и есть.  
 **Сэм** _(замечает открытую коробку с фотографиями)_. И фотографии здесь! _(Неверяще смотрит на Энтони.)_ Как ты нашел их?  
 **Энтони**. После ограбления музея многие экспонаты попали на черный рынок. Я не мог поступить иначе. Отец знал Капитана. _(Улыбается с грустью.)_ Рассказывал о нем столько хорошего. _(Морщится и трет виски.)_ Это материальное доказательство его существования. Наследие целого народа!  
 **Сэм**. Тони, это, конечно же, хорошо. Но не забывай, что у Капитана есть еще одно наследие. Очаровательное такое наследие, который уже четвертый день ничего не ест и ни с кем не разговаривает. Он и раньше не был бодибилдером, а сейчас на него вообще смотреть страшно. Мы с Нат уже не знаем, что делать. Хотя Нат предложила позвать мою маму. Но я лично не думаю, что Стив тронулся умом. Раньше я думал, что ты тут ни при чем. Но теперь даже не знаю. Нам нужна твоя помощь.

 _Звонит мобильный телефон Энтони._

 **Энтони** _(отвечая на звонок)_. Мистер Джонс, рад вас слышать. Как Бен?

 _Сэм берет коробку и рассматривает содержимое. Одна из фотографий привлекает его внимание._

 **Эд** _(по телефону)_. Все по-прежнему. Не выходит из своей комнаты. Не ест, не спит и не разговаривает со мной. Нам нужно поговорить.  
 **Энтони** _(весело смотрит на Сэма)_. Да, конечно! Я скоро буду! _(Кладет телефон на стол и ворчит.)_ Еще один смертник на мою бедную голову!  
 **Сэм**. Тони, что здесь делает фото Джефферсона? Ты же говорил, они настоящие!  
 **Энтони**. Кого?  
 **Сэм**. Бена. Моего адвоката. Как его фотография попала сюда?  
 **Энтони**. Дай-ка! _(Внимательно смотрит, начинает задыхаться.)_  
 **Сэм**. Эй, что с тобой? Тони?

 _Энтони теряет сознание и оседает на пол._

  
 **КАРТИНА ВТОРАЯ**

 _16 января 2021 года  
14:10  
Штаб-квартира ФБР, Вашингтон, округ Колумбия. Кабинет директора Фьюри. Люк и Фьюри разговаривают._  


 **Фьюри.** Ты уверен в этом?  
 **Люк**. Долго он не протянет. Я предупреждал, что такое может случиться.  
 **Фьюри.** Что предлагаешь?  
 **Люк**. Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть, как его мозг вытечет из его же ушей. А чего хочешь ты?  
 **Фьюри**. Надо спасти его. Теперь, когда нам не на кого рассчитывать, Старк – наша единственная надежда. Пока он не собрал репульсорный реактор и не создал костюмы, мы не можем позволить ему умереть.  
 **Люк**. С тобой приятно иметь дело. Ноль эмоций!  
 **Фьюри**. Локи, не говори мне про эмоции. Мы оба хорошо знаем, зачем ты помог мне тогда.  
 **Люк**. Не знаю, о чем ты.  
 **Фьюри**. Твоего брата убили у тебя на глазах. Ты не смог спасти его. Поэтому и решил помочь мне.  
 **Люк**. Угадал! Оказывается, целыми днями сидеть на золотом неудобном троне и притворяться дряхлым стариком, пока сам старик посапывает, словно младенец – не так весело, как я думал. Тор должен жить, чтобы вернуться в Асгард. Я больше на этот чертов трон ни за что не сяду.  
 **Фьюри**. Тогда ответь мне на один вопрос. Почему ты вернул Барнса и Роджерса? Зимний Солдат не участвовал в битве против Альтрона. Следовательно, во временную петлю тоже не попал. А Роджерса ты спас, и он прожил свою жизнь. Зачем было возвращать их к жизни?  
 **Люк**. Без зануды Роджерса мне было не по себе. Вот когда подрастет немного и начнет учить нас жить, всем станет весело! А Барнс… я без понятия, как он тут очутился. Может, ему тоже стало скучно без нравоучений, и он пришел за своей порцией?  
 **Фьюри**. О чем это ты?  
 **Люк**. Неважно. Значит, спасаем Старка?  
 **Фьюри**. Именно!  
 **Люк.** Тогда нам лучше поторопиться!

  
 **КАРТИНА ТРЕТЬЯ**

 _16 января 2021 года  
16:35_  
 _Особняк Энтони. Гостиная. Энтони полулежит на диване. Сэм стоит рядом с ним._  


 **Энтони.** Сэм, иди домой. Все это из-за усталости. Вот отдохну немного – и все пройдет.  
 **Сэм**. Я все-таки еще немного побуду здесь.  
 **Энтони** _(язвительно)_. Хорошо, мамочка! Не хочешь сварить мне бульон?  
 **Сэм**. Ха-ха-ха! Очень смешно!  
 **Энтони** _(встает)_. Как видишь, мне уже лучше. Будет неплохо, если ты отнесешь часы и фотографии Стиву. Скажи, что я прошу за все прощения. Думаю, ему сейчас твоя помощь нужнее.  
 **Сэм** _(нерешительно)_. Ладно. _(Ищет свою куртку.)_ Береги себя! _(Собирается уходить.)_ Если что – немедленно звони! _(На полпути поворачивается.)_ И завтра обязательно сходи к врачу.  
 **Энтони.** Ладно. Обещаю! _(В сторону.)_ Боже, почему он так много говорит?

 _Слышится звук открывающейся двери. Входят Фьюри и Люк._

 **Энтони** _(устало)_. Сэм, я же обещ… _(Видит гостей.)_ Люк? Директор Фьюри?!  
 **Фьюри.** Здравствуйте, мистер Старк. Плохо выглядите.  
 **Энтони**. Да, приболел, кажется, немного. Я могу чем-то помочь вам?  
 **Фьюри** _(Люку)_. Локи, приступай!

 _Люк подходит к Старку и обеими руками хватает его за голову._

 **Энтони**. Люк? Эй, что ты…

 _Глаза Старка на мгновения становятся ярко-голубыми. Люк отпускает его. Старк падает на колени и что-то едва слышно бормочет._

 _Там же.  
19:50  
Энтони сидит на диване возле камина. Фьюри стоит рядом. Люк с бокалом виски в руках смотрит из окна на огни ночного города. _

**Энтони** _(тихо)_. Две тысячи двадцать первый год?! Что вы наделали? _(Сжимает голову ладонями.)_  
 **Фьюри**. Тони, ты создал монстра, который уничтожил половину мира, убил моих лучших оперативников и всех Мстителей. У нас не было выбора. Нужно было остановить Альтрона, пока он не уничтожил все человечество.  
 **Энтони**. А прежде чем перенести меня из две тысячи четвертого в две тысячи двадцать первый, вы не могли просто предупредить, чтобы я не создавал этого – как вы сказали? Робота с искусственным интеллектом?  
 **Фьюри**. Мы пытались. После того как все Мстители были побеждены, появился Локи. Он сказал, что Альтрон руководит восстанием из будущего. У нас не было времени искать его в будущем, поэтому мы решили отправиться в прошлое и убедить тебя не создавать его. Ты помнишь, что сказал мне? Ты сказал _(преувеличенно бодро)_ : «О! Какое красивое слово! Если я когда-нибудь изобрету что-то стоящее, обязательно назову Альтроном».  
 **Энтони**. Боже! _(Молчит какое-то время.)_ Почему вы не перенесли меня в две тысячи пятнадцатый год?  
 **Локи.** Было бы проще убить тебя, но одноглазик не позволил. Мы чуть не разрушили временной континуум, когда пытались переместить тебя во времени и в пространстве. Мы хотели вернуться назад, а попали сюда. Думаю, это побочный эффект. Нельзя вмешиваться в естественный ход событий.  
 **Энтони**. А Стив? Ему тоже стерли память? _(С ужасом.)_. Боже, какого черта вы притащили сюда Зимнего Солдата?! _(Растерянно.)_ Постойте! Пеппер! Что с ней? _(Кричит.)_ Где она?  
 **Локи** _(равнодушно)_. Если не успокоишься сам, мне придется помочь тебе.  
 **Фьюри**. Так, по порядку. Когда мы переместились сюда – поняли, что с миром не все в порядке. Наташа, Брюс, Бартон – о них ничего не было известно, будто они никогда не существовали. Спустя год Локи смог выяснить причину. Локи, пожалуйста, расскажи ему.  
 **Локи**. В тот день они не умерли на самом деле, а попали во временную петлю. Я опять вернулся в прошлое, чтобы спасти их, но… это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. Они не пережили процесс извлечения. Все, кроме Кэпа, погибли. Но он не захотел пойти со мной – попросил отправить его в сорок третий год. Я так и сделал.  
 **Энтони**. А Пеппер?  
 **Локи**. Она тоже была там. Короче, мне пришлось прибегнуть к запретной магии и возродить их. Так что Стив – не внук Кэпа, он и есть Кэп. Сокол, Черная Вдова, Халк – они все здесь.  
 **Энтони**. Вы издеваетесь, да? _(Агрессивно.)_. Я не спрашивал, где Халк.  
 **Локи** _(с легкой усмешкой)_. Ах да, Пеппер! Ее зовут Эмили, и она работает в фирме Джонса.  
 **Энтони.** Джонс! _(Недоверчиво.)_ Полковник?! Что он здесь делает?  
 **Локи** _(пожимает плечами)_. Это не я.  
 **Фьюри**. Он был уже здесь, когда мы пришли. Как и Иоганн Шмидт. Мы не знаем, что происходит, но одно понятно точно: они неспроста здесь. Нужно, чтобы ты как можно скорее собрал реактор и костюмы. Теперь, когда Кэп, Халк, Тор и даже Зимний Солдат – обычные люди, некому защитить мир.  
 **Энтони**. Но сначала я хочу увидеть Пеппер.  
 **Фьюри**. Ладно! _(Смотрит на свой телефон.)_ Меня срочно вызывают в штаб. Я должен идти. Поговорим обо всем завтра.  
 **Энтони**. Я провожу тебя.

 _Энтони и Фьюри выходят из гостиной в коридор._

.

 **Энтони** _(шепотом)_. Ты оставишь меня с ним наедине?  
 **Фьюри**. Боишься? Не думаю, что он убьет тебя.  
 **Энтони**. Кстати, зачем он спас мир? Это на него не похоже.  
 **Фьюри**. Не обольщайся, Тони, он спасал не мир. Он спасал брата. Один из роботов Альтрона отрубил Тору голову прямо у него на глазах.  
 **Энтони** _(неуверенно)_. А как умер я?

 _Фьюри молчит, явно не желая отвечать._

 **Энтони**. Я должен знать.  
 **Фьюри**. Ты расплавился вместе со своим костюмом. Не знаю, как умер Кэп, но я видел его расколотый надвое щит. А от Вдовы остались мелкие кусочки. Не знаю, чем ее так…  
 **Энтони**. Хватит!  
 **Фьюри**. Ладно _(Делает шаг вперед и нависает над ним.)_ Но никогда не забывай, что ты наделал! _(С угрозой в голосе.)_ Не смей больше создавать нечто подобное!

 _Энтони кивает и возвращается в гостиную. Подходит к Локи и смотрит ему в глаза._

 **Энтони**. Зачем вернул Барнса? Не отрицай, это сделал ты!  
 **Локи**. Как думаешь, какой именно день Кэп проживал снова и снова, после того как попал в петлю?.. _(Несколько секунд ждет ответа.)_ Он каждый день видел, как Барнс падает с поезда. _(Равнодушно.)_ Мне просто захотелось дать им еще один шанс. Кстати, ваш «всезнайка», кажется, не догадывается про Кэпа и Барнса.  
 **Энтони**. Фьюри?

 _Локи кивает._

Он тупой! А они, кстати, уже встретились. Правда, мне придется внести ясность в кое-какие вопросы. _(Ненадолго замолкает.)_ Про Бартона вы так ничего и не сказали. Где он?  
 **Локи**. В этой жизни он фермер! _(Иронично.)_ Наконец-то нашел свое призвание!

 **ЭПИЛОГ**

  
 _Загородный дом Роджерсов. Комната Стивена. В комнате Бен и Стивен, голые и взъерошенные, лежат на кровати лицом к лицу._

**Стивен** _(нежно целует Бена в губы)_. Почему ты не захотел быть сверху?  
 **Бен**. Мне кажется, нам некуда спешить.  
 **Стивен**. Ведь раньше ты никогда не… ну, ты понял.  
 **Бен**. Думаю, тебе надо набраться немного опыта, а потом…  
 **Стивен** _(перебивает)_. Я страдаю от астмы, а не от слабоумия, не пытайся обмануть меня. Для этого опыт не нуж... Астма! Так вот почему?!  
 **Бен** _(строго)_. Я старше тебя. Мне виднее.  
 **Стивен**. Это мы еще посмотрим!

 _В то же время.  
Коридор возле комнаты Стивена. Сэм и Наталья подслушивают под дверью. Выглядят потрясенными._

 **Наталья** _(разочарованно шепчет)_. После такого жаркого секса могли бы найти более подходящую тему для разговора.

 _В это же время Энтони поднимается на второй этаж и видит Сэма и Наталью._

 **Сэм** _(шокированно шепчет)_. А я-то думал, что двое мужчин в постели могут спорить только для того, чтобы выяснить, кто сверху будет. И никак иначе!  
 **Наталья**. Не ожидала от них такого!  
 **Энтони** _(встает рядом с ними, подперев плечом стену)_. Это потому, что ты не знаешь Стива так, как я. Вы радуйтесь, что он не заговорил о политике, военной тактике и патриотизме. Последнее его особенно возбуждает. Пошли! _(Уводит их, обняв за плечи.)_  
 **Наталья**. Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь.  
 **Энтони**. Просто предположил!  
 **Сэм**. Ты преувеличиваешь, Тони! Он не настолько скучный.  
 **Энтони**. Ох, дети, дети! Когда-нибудь вы поймете вашего старого дядюшку Тони _(Смотрит в потолок и думает: «По крайней мере, Локи обещал».)_

  
 _Они спускаются на первый этаж. Коридор остается пустым, слышны только голоса Натальи, Сэма и Энтони_.

 **Энтони**. К слову, ребята, подслушивать нехорошо!  
 **Наталья**. Вообще-то я не виновата – услышала грохот и поспешила на помощь.  
 **Сэм**. Да, мне тоже показалось, что тут кого-то убивают. Сначала даже подумал, что террористы напали!

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
